


Heatwave

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irrational CJ in a room that was suddenly about 90 degrees might cause him to commit a felony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

“Oh God no, this isn’t happening. Do something Leo.”

“What am I supposed to do Claudia Jean?”

He looked up at the ceiling as the whir of the fan died above his head.

“Get up and open the doors and windows. Hurry honey, I'm dying.”

Leo climbed out of bed and started opening everything. CJ flopped onto her back like a dying fish. How could this be happening in April? If locusts swarmed the nation’s capital, she was sure it would be the end of the world. It was about 80 degrees outside. Temperatures had been in the 90s for the past four days. This was officially a heatwave.

“All we need are four horseman.” Leo muttered reading her thoughts.

He turned to look at his wife. CJ wiped the sweat beads on her forehead.

“I'm dying.” She said.

Leo grabbed a few pages of the Times from the loveseat and got back into bed. He began to fan himself and her. CJ sighed. It was not helping much but it was better than the stillness of the stagnant air.

“You OK baby?” he asked.

“Hell no…I'm dying. This is unbearable Leo; I could go into early labor.”

“Don’t say that.” his hand protectively fell to her abdomen. CJ was pregnant with their first child.

She flinched from his touch.

“Don’t touch me.” She whined. “It’s too damn hot.”

“Shh.” Leo fanned her some more as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Just relax and take deep breaths. It will start to cool off.”

“Bullshit. It is hotter than a kiln in here.”

“Claudia Jean, stop it! Relax baby.”

CJ nodded. She pulled her knees up and began to take deep breaths. Leo could tell she was calming down and he was glad…irrational CJ in a room that was suddenly about 90 degrees might cause him to commit a felony.

“Why don’t we just go to a hotel?” CJ suggested.

“It is after three in the morning and I am sure we are not the only people without electricity. By the time we get there, our lights will be back on. I am going to take care of you.”

CJ nodded again. She reached to rub his arm; when he looked at her, she smiled.

“The fanning is helping some honey. Thank you.”

“Anything for you. I mean that.”

Leo slid down some on the bed, stopping his fanning for a few minutes to kiss her. CJ smiled and kissed him again. Leo slipped his arm around her, pulling her close until her bulging abdomen pressed on his stomach. He moaned into her mouth at the contact…he felt the electric current of their bodies touching. He reached up to stroke her breasts and CJ pulled away.

“What's the matter baby?” he asked.

“It’s a nice idea, the distraction. It is unbearably hot; I am not making love to you. Please fan me before I implode.”

“I have an idea.” Leo said, returning to his fanning duties.

“I'm listening.”

“We can take a shower, maybe a bath.”

“I am too tired and carrying too much weight to get up. I had a long day Leo.”

“Come on.” Holding his hand high above her Leo moved his face close to hers. CJ was slightly peeved about the hot breath on her already flushed skin. “I really want you.”

“Say it again.”

“I really want you Claudia Jean. I'm so hard I can't stand it.”

CJ’s eyes quickly went from his to his erection. Look at that, she thought, so he is. For some reason unbeknownst to her Leo found the monstrosity of her body fiercely attractive. Nine times out of ten CJ was just as ready to go…she could blame hormones. What was his excuse?

“Who told you to work yourself up into such frenzy?” she asked.

“You are naked beside me, sweating, with the golden glow of my child growing inside you. It did not take a lot of working up.”

CJ laughed lightly.

“You're relentless.”

“But you want me too.” Leo replied.

“Can you find some way to pleasure me without my sweating like a runaway hog?”

“No. But while I am pleasuring you, you won't give a damn about sweat.”

Yeah, CJ hadn’t thought of that. Still, it was just too hot. She could barely breathe; the fanning was doing just enough to keep her from bursting into tears. CJ felt doubly smothered because of the extra weight she carried on the front of her body.

“I’ll make you a deal.” She said.

“This is DC, isn’t it? Let’s negotiate Mrs. McGarry.”

CJ slid down on the bed, stroking Leo’s body. He pushed his hips forward, a smile crossing his lips.

“I like it so far.” He said. “Keep going.”

“Yeah. I figured that was what you would say.”

Without any more conversation, CJ took Leo into her mouth. She caressed his balls, squeezing gently, but not enough to end it before either of them wanted to. She knew her husband liked to be taken to the brink once or twice before she released him from the torture of his orgasm. CJ knew this was his favorite thing in the world…he loved being the center of her attention and affection.

“Oh Claudia Jean. Baby, baby, don’t stop.”

He wrapped his fingers in her hair as CJ pulled back a bit. Leo groaned; he always did when she teased. And, she ignored him. Breathing on his erection, CJ licked his head softly. He was coming but she stopped him.

“Oh goddamn woman, you are too good with that mouth.”

One day when he thought of it again Leo would ask her how she did that. She slipped him back into her mouth and he felt he would be eaten alive. He cried out in the dark and sticky room, gripping the sheets. Finally, she allowed him to come, and Leo sighed relief as CJ swallowed, cleaned him up, and downed half of the glass of water on the bedside table.

“I hope you feel better and will leave me alone.” She said. “Fan me please.”

Leo wore a contented grin as he fanned his wife with the newspaper. CJ rested on her side, looking at him as she absently stroked her stomach.

“Try to relax and get some sleep.” He told her. “Its 4:15.”

“Dammit! Call the electric company Leo…this has to be a violation of some sort.”

Leo just shook his head, his fingers following the same patterns as hers across her stomach. CJ closed her eyes and moaned softly.

“That’s it baby, relax. You'll be asleep in no time if you just let it all go.”

CJ sighed, curling her body as she always did when relaxed. Leo smiled; he loved to see the look of peaceful bliss on her face when she fell asleep. He stopped fanning her for a minute to rest his sore arm. The whir of the air conditioner came first. Then the two clocks flashed 12am. The fan above went back to blowing. CJ, already asleep, shivered against the cold breeze on her sweaty skin. Leo threw the sheet over her.

He got out of bed to close everything opened when the electricity went out. Before he returned, he timed the clocks, setting them both for 5:45. Tomorrow would be tough, running on limited sleep. CJ moved into his embrace when Leo got under the sheet. She slipped her leg over his, mumbling his name softly in her sleep, as he slipped a protective arm around their child.

“Goodnight Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
